Castor et Pollux
by Rosa020
Summary: Pollux abandonna son immortalité pour ne pas être séparé de Castor. Ce que fit Castiel est un peu plus compliqué, mais s'en approche assez pour remuer l'univers. (Petite chose curieuse surgie de nul part, d'un trait. Je suis restée vague en terme de placement spatio-temporel dans la série car je me base sur une partie du show que je n'ai pas encore vu. Ça ne spoile pas vraiment.)


**Castor et Pollux**

« Je ne veux pas remonter au Paradis si Dean est condamné à errer sur Terre et en Enfer. »

« Personne n'a le pouvoir de changer son destin… »

« Je vous donnerai l'océan, les arbres, les étoiles et le soleil. Je donnerai mes ailes. »

« Si tu nous donnes le soleil, nous irons chercher son âme en Enfer. Il ne se souviendra de rien. Il grandira une deuxième fois. Que feras-tu s'il ruine sa seconde chance ? »

« Il ne la ruinera pas. »

« Tu as plus de foi en lui qu'en notre père. »

« Contrairement à Père, Dean ne m'a jamais abandonné. »

* * *

« Balthazar, je veux rester sur Terre avec Dean. Être là pendant sa seconde vie. »

« Tu souffriras. Il ne pourra pas te voir, jamais. Il ne doit se souvenir de rien. »

« Je laisserai mes ailes. Je grandirai avec lui, mais moi je me souviendrai. »

« Ce sera long, lent. Le temps des humains passe lentement. Tu regretteras le Paradis, tu regretteras tes ailes. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, Balthazar. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu peur de rien, petit frère. »

* * *

« Ils vont venir au monde le même jour, à la même heure, dans le même hôpital. »

« Leurs parents sont voisins. »

« Il ne pourra pas dire qu'on n'a pas fait le maximum. »

« Nous devrions l'empêcher de faire cette folie. »

« Aucun de nous a-t-il jamais été capable d'empêcher Castiel de faire quoi que ce soit ? »

* * *

« Je suis l'ange Gabriel. Tu ne te souviendras pas d'avoir entendu ma voix. Mais tu te souviendras de ceci : ton petit garçon s'appelle Dean. »

« Je suis l'ange Balthazar. Tu ne te souviendras pas d'avoir entendu ma voix. Mais tu te souviendras de ceci : ton petit garçon s'appelle Castiel. »

* * *

« Allons-nous en. »

« Restons encore un peu. Regardons-les dormir. »

* * *

« Regardez ! Castiel aide Dean à faire ses premiers pas ! »

« Ces deux-là, ils vont être amis à vie ! »

« Ils sont très différents, pourtant. Castiel est toujours sage et silencieux. »

« C'est vrai, alors que Dean est bruyant et gigote sans arrêt. »

« C'est peut-être le destin. Après tout ils sont nés le même jour, à la même heure, au même endroit. »

« Cette histoire-là, on a pas fini de la leur raconter ! »

* * *

« T'as peur ? »

« Mais non, Dean, j'ai pas peur. »

« Moi j'ai un peu peur. »

« T'as peur d'aller à l'école ? »

« Ils sont grands les autres, à l'école. »

« Toi aussi tu es grand, mais à l'intérieur. »

« Tu dis toujours des choses bizarres, Castiel. Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ? »

« Un jour, Dean. C'est promis. »

« Je suis content que tu viennes à l'école toi aussi. »

« C'est normal. On a le même âge. »

« On est nés le même jour. »

« À la même heure. »

« Au même endroit. »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu regardes toujours le ciel ? »

« Pourquoi tu dessines sans arrêt ? »

« J'ai demandé le premier. »

« Parce que j'aime bien le ciel. »

« Parce que j'aime bien les couleurs. Je peux regarder dans ton télescope ? »

« Oui, vas-y. Je peux regarder tes dessins ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu connais les noms de toutes ces étoiles ? »

« Oui. Les constellations que tu regardes, ce sont les Gémeaux. »

« Comme des jumeaux ? »

« Un peu. Ils s'appellent Castor et Pollux. »

« Nous aussi on est comme des jumeaux. Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Pour rien, Dean. T'as raison. On est comme Castor et Pollux. »

* * *

« T'es triste ? »

« Un peu. »

« Maman dit que c'est bien de pleurer quand on est triste. Toi tu ne pleures jamais. »

« Ce serait terrible si je pleurai à chaque fois que je suis triste, Dean. »

« J'aimais bien ton papa. »

« Je l'aimais bien aussi. Vraiment bien. Vraiment vraiment bien. Il me manque. »

« Tu pleures. »

« … »

« Pleure pas. »

« … »

« Pleure pas, Castiel, je te prêterai le mien. On peut partager mon père, si tu veux. Il est assez grand pour nous porter chacun sur une de ses épaules. Je m'assiérais sur le guidon de son vélo comme ça tu pourras prendre ma place derrière lui. On lui tiendra chacun une main pour traverser la rue, et il nous fera sauter dans l'eau à tour de rôle. D'accord ? »

« Dean ?

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

* * *

« C'est qui le grand type que tu dessines sans arrêt ? »

« Je sais. Je le vois souvent dans mes rêves. »

« Il est super grand. »

« Je sais. »

« Il te fait peur ? »

« Non, il est gentil. Je l'aime bien. Je sais pas qui c'est. C'est bête parce qu'il est très grand, beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais… Je sais pas. Dans mes rêves, je dois toujours le protéger. »

« Tu sais comment il s'appelle ? »

« Non. Dans mes rêves je l'appelle toujours « Bitch » et moi il m'appelle « Jerk ». »

* * *

« Castor et Pollux étaient nés en même temps, mais dans deux œufs différents. Castor était né mortel, mais Pollux, lui, fils de Zeus, était immortel. Lorsque Castor fut tué au combat et tomba aux Enfers, Zeus proposa à Pollux de venir vivre avec lui sur l'Olympe. Il refusa. Il ne voulait pas demeurer dans le ciel en sachant que son frère était prisonnier des Enfers. Alors Pollux abandonna son immortalité, et Zeus les porta, lui et son frère, dans les étoiles, pour qu'ils y restent ensemble pour toujours.

Tu aimes bien cette histoire, Castiel ? »

« Je l'aime beaucoup, Maman. Dean et moi on est comme Castor et Pollux. »

« Lequel de vous deux est immortel, dans ce cas ? »

« Aucun de nous deux. Pollux a déjà donné son immortalité. Nous sommes en train de devenir des constellations. »

« Parfois, mon petit homme, tu parles comme si tu étais beaucoup plus vieux que tu en as l'air. »

* * *

« Le Paradis te manque ? »

« Non, Balthazar. »

« C'est curieux de te voir aussi petit… »

« C'est curieux de te voir aussi grand. »

« Sais-tu que Dean te dessine toujours avec des ailes ? »

« Je sais. Je ne crois pas qu'il se souvienne. Il rêve de Sam parfois mais il ne sait pas qui il est. »

« Là-haut, tout le monde t'appelle Pollux, maintenant. Ça te fait sourire ? »

« Oui, Balthazar. »

* * *

« Castiel, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu ne demandes jamais ça avant de me poser une question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi tu sors avec personne ? »

« C'est stupide, comme question. »

« Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être y répondre. »

« Parce que j'ai pas envie, Dean, voilà. »

« Y a personne qui t'intéresse ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Donc y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse… »

« Dean ? »

« Oui ? »

« Fiche moi la paix. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train de te préparer, le bal de prom est dans une heure ! »

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'y allais pas ? Arrête de hausser les épaules quand t'as pas envie de répondre à mes questions, Cas ! »

« Non, j'y vais pas. Mais vas-y, toi, t'en as envie. »

« Mais pourquoi t'y vas pas ? »

« Parce que. »

« Non, non, tu vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, cette fois. T'as pas envie d'y aller ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

« C'est pas un non très franc, ça. Personne t'a invité ? Je connais au moins trois ou quatre filles qui me posent sans arrêt des questions sur toi. Et si tu préfères un mec je suis sûr que ça peut se trouver… »

« Je te remercie, mais j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'y vais avec personne parce que je n'ai envie d'y aller avec personne. »

« Même pas avec moi ? Okay, mec, respire, c'est pas le moment de t'étouffer ! »

« C… Comment ça, avec toi ? Je croyais que t'y allais avec Courtney. Tiens, c'est toi qui hausses les épaules, maintenant… »

« Je préfère y aller avec toi. Je vois pas l'intérêt d'aller à ce foutu bal si mon meilleur ami n'y est pas. Alors ? Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« D'accord, Dean. Si ça te fait plaisir. »

* * *

« Merci d'être venu avec moi. »

« Merci de m'avoir invité. »

« C'était si horrible que ça ? Ah, tu ris ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'admet, on s'est bien amusés. T'as vu la tête de Zéphyr ? »

« Et celle de Courtney ? Mec, c'était la soirée du siècle ! »

« T'aurais pas préféré y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je ne préfère jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Castiel. »

« Pollux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien, rien… »

« Si tu crois que j'ai oublié… On devrait se le faire tatouer pour nos 18 ans. »

« Se faire tatouer quoi ? »

« Pollux sur ton bras et Castor sur le mien. Avec les constellations derrière. »

« Nos parents vont nous tuer. »

« Si par « tuer » tu veux dire nous crier dessus cinq minutes, ça vaut le coup. »

« Certainement. »

« Castiel ? »

« Dean ? »

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant, alors si t'es pas d'accord essaye d'éviter mon nez et mes couilles en me frappant. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Putain on aurait dû faire ça avant ! »

* * *

« T'as la trouille ? »

« Pas du tout. »

« Menteur. »

« J'ai pas peur, Castiel ! »

« Ça tombe bien, moi non-plus. »

* * *

« Allo ? »

« Amanda ? C'est Jérémie. Dean vient de rentrer et… Je pense que tu veux vérifier les bras de Castiel. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Attend, ne quitte pas… Castiel ! Viens voir ici, chéri, remonte tes manches. »

« Dis lui de les remonter jusqu'en haut, jusqu'aux épaules. »

« Jusqu'en haut, jeune homme, et pas de discussion… Doux Jésus, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Jérémie, tu es encore là ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner : Pollux ? »

« Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? »

« Dean a Castor tatoué sur le bras gauche. »

« Seigneur. »

* * *

« Tu sais je pense qu'ils ont compris. »

« Oui, c'est plutôt cool, d'ailleurs. On n'a même pas eu besoin de leur en parler. »

« Ils ont l'air de le vivre assez sereinement. »

« On a de chouettes parents. »

« Yep. »

_Merci, mes très chers frères._

* * *

« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous accompagne ? »

« Ça va aller, Papa, c'est promis. Et puis on est tous les deux. Donne moi ce carton, ça va finir par tomber. »

« Tout de même, les garçons, vous n'avez que dix-huit ans ! C'est un peu tôt, non ? »

« On va à l'université, Maman, pas en Chine. On sera à sept heures de voiture. »

« Viens-là, toi… »

« Ama, je peux plus respirer… »

« Tu veilleras bien sur mon Cas, hein ? Tu sais que j'ai que lui au monde ? »

« Bah et nous, alors, on compte pour du beurre ? »

« Je vous rend votre fils contre le mien. »

« Faîtes bien attention à vous. »

« Conduisez prudemment. »

« Téléphonez en arrivant. »

« Donnez nous des nouvelles. »

« Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre. »

« Tout ira bien. »

« On vous voit à Noël ! »

« Fichons le camp avant qu'ils ne nous bouclent dans la cave ! »

* * *

« Hey, Dean, réveille-toi, tu ne peux pas dormir ici, la peinture va t'empoisonner. »

« Je me suis endormi ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« Deux heures du matin. »

« Tu rentres tard. »

« J'étais à l'observatoire. Tu as de la peinture plein les cheveux et les vêtements. »

« Et toi de la poussière d'étoile sur les mains. »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu me peins toujours avec des ailes sur le dos ? »

« Parce que tu ressembles à un ange tombé du ciel, voilà pourquoi. Tu ris toujours à des trucs improbables, Castiel. »

« Pardon, pardon, c'est juste que tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce que tu viens de dire est merveilleux… »

* * *

« Il est tard, même moi je suis fatigué. Descend te coucher, Castiel. »

« Encore une minute. Assied toi près de moi, j'ai froid. »

« Tu as toujours cet air un peu mélancolique quand tu regardes le ciel… À croire que tu en es vraiment tombé. »

« Je suis quelqu'un de très maladroit. »

« Imbécile. Range ce télescope et viens te coucher. »

* * *

« Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir fait une maîtrise en art si c'est pour ouvrir un garage ? »

« L'intérêt ? Payer les factures, Castiel. Artiste, ça ne paye pas exactement aussi bien qu'astrophysicien. »

« Excuse-moi, ce que je voulais dire c'est… Pourquoi un garage ? »

« Parce que comme ça, quand les gens me demandent pourquoi mes habits sont couverts de peinture, je peux répondre que c'est parce que j'ai repeint une bagnole. Et parce que ça m'occupe les mains. »

* * *

« Cas, je peux te parler d'un truc complètement dingue ? Et si c'est trop dingue pour toi on fera comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu… Oui, pose ton livre, c'est sûrement mieux. »

« Quand tu commences une conversation comme ça je m'attend toujours au pire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher… Attend, le téléphone. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Mon père. Allô, Papa ? »

« Dis lui bonjour de ma part. »

« Tu vas bien ? Castiel te dit bonjour. Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Dean ? T'es tout pâle, ça va ? »

« Quand ? »

« … »

« Mais… »

« … »

« D'accord. D'accord, on arrive par le premier avion. Je t'aime, Papa. »

« … »

« … »

« Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ma mère est à l'hôpital. Elle est malade. Elle va mourir. »

* * *

« Castiel ? »

« Je suis là, Alice. Dean et Jérémie sont allés prendre l'air, ils reviennent dans une minute. »

« C'est à toi que je voulais parler. Approche toi. »

« Je suis là. »

« Dean va être très triste, il prend toujours tout très à cœur, c'est un garçon sensible. »

« Il ne faut pas parler comme ça, Alice, tu vas t'en sortir. »

« Non, mon grand, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ta maman va veiller sur mon Jérémie, elle me l'a promis. Toi tu dois promettre de veiller sur mon Dean. Il est très heureux avec toi, il faut que ça continue, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es heureux toi aussi, mon petit Castiel ? »

« Bien sûr Alice. »

« Promet que tu veilleras sur Dean. »

« Je veille sur Dean depuis toujours, Alice. Tout ira bien. »

« Promet. »

« Je promets. »

_Balthazar, Gabriel, Anna, faîtes quelque chose !_

_Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, petit frère. Tu n'as plus rien à nous donner, et l'heure d'Alice est venue. Pardon, Castiel. Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider._

* * *

« Je suis là, Dean. »

« … »

« On peut partager ma mère, si tu veux. »

« On n'est plus des enfants, Castiel. »

« Pardonne moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Ne m'aide pas. Laisse-moi. »

* * *

« Tu es triste ? »

« Laisse moi tranquille, Balthazar. »

« Dean ne te déteste pas, Castiel. »

« Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à l'aider. »

« Tu n'es plus un ange. Tu es un humain. Parfois, les humains ne peuvent pas aider. Dean doit s'en sortir tout seul, cette fois. »

* * *

« Je suis désolé. Je suis un connard, parfois. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Et ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne. Tout le monde a le droit d'être triste. »

« Toi tu es souvent triste et tu m'envois pas chier pour autant. »

« On n'a pas la même manière de gérer la tristesse, c'est tout. »

« … »

« Tout ira bien, Dean. Je suis là. »

« Tu restes là, hein ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu ne t'en vas pas. »

« Non, Dean, je ne m'en vais pas. »

« On est Castor et Pollux. »

« C'est ça. Castor et Pollux. »

* * *

« C'était quoi ce truc de dingue dont tu voulais me parler ? »

« Laisse tomber, Cas. »

« Oh, je vois, Monsieur s'est dégonflé entre temps ! »

« J'suis pas un dégonflé ! C'est juste que… Je suis content comme ça et je veux pas tout foutre par terre… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris, cette fois ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que je me suis répété pendant dix-sept ans jusqu'au soir où tu m'a embrassé. Que j'étais content comme ça et que je ne voulais pas tout foutre par terre. Heureusement que t'as pas eu les mêmes scrupules sinon on n'en serait pas là. »

« Et c'est moi que tu traites de dégonflé ? »

« Bah, c'est que c'est toi qui évite de répondre à ma question depuis dix lignes de dialogue, alors forcément… »

« Connard. »

« Bien-aimé, tu sais que tu peux me dire tout et n'importe quoi ? Je me gêne pas, moi. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Dis, tu veux des enfants, toi ? »

* * *

« On avait dit un seul. »

« Oui mais il se trouve qu'ils sont deux ! On peut pas séparer deux frères, Castiel, surtout des jumeaux, ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Non, tu as raison. Ça ne se fait pas. »

* * *

« Comment vous les avez appelé ? »

« Samuel et Balthazar. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Grand-mère ? »

« Une tarte aux pommes. C'est pour Dean mais tu peux prendre une part, Sammy chéri. »

« Youpi ! »

« Une petite part, Sam, on va bientôt manger. »

« Oui, Castiel. »

« Laisse, Maman, je vais faire la vaisselle. »

« Eh, Castiel, Castiel, c'est U2, tu peux monter le son de la radio s'il-te-plaît ? »

« _I woke up at the moment when the miracle occured._

_Heard a song that made some sense out of the world._

_Everything I ever lost, now has been returned._

_In the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard._ »

« Est-ce que j'ai senti de la tarte ? »

« Tiens, vous revoilà, vous trois ? C'était bien, le surf, Balto ? »

« C'était génial ! Grand-père il est trop fort ! Et Dean aussi. Je peux avoir de la tarte ? »

« Sers toi, je vais aider ton grand-père à ranger le bazar que vous avez mis. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, Balto ? »

« Merci Grand-mère ! »

« Dean, si tu t'ennuis tu peux sécher la vaisselle. »

« _I woke up at the moment when the miracle occured._

_I get so many things I don't deserve._

_All the stolen voices will someday be returned._

_The most beautiful sound I'd ever heard._ »

« Je sais que ça fait déjà deux ans mais j'ai encore du mal… Nos parents ? Ensemble ? »

« M'en parle pas, c'est le truc le plus bizarre qui nous soit jamais arrivé… Cas ? Oh non, ça recommence, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ris, cette fois ? Cas, tu pleures ? Il pleure de rire, c'est la meilleure, celle-là ! Eh, mon ange, ça va ? »

« Ça va, Dean, ça va, c'est juste que… T'as pas idée à quel point je suis heureux que ton père avec ma mère soit le truc le plus bizarre qui nous soit jamais arrivé. »

* * *

« Tu me rejoins ? »

« Pars devant, je vais vérifier que les garçons sont dans leurs lits respectifs et je te rejoins. »

« Ça marche. Allez, Jumper, viens mon chien ! Il fait clair, cette nuit, viens courir, on va dans les bois. »

« Attend moi, j'arrive. J'ai pas pris de lampe, comme ça on peut voir les étoiles. »

« Les garçons dormaient ? Speed t'a suivi, cet idiot de chat ! Tu devrais pas le laisser escalader ton blouson comme ça pour grimper sur ton épaule, il va finir par déchirer tes fringues. »

« T'as peur qu'il te fasse concurrence ? »

« Imbécile. »

« Regarde. Tu les vois ? »

« Oui, je les vois. Ils en font, de la lumière, Castor et Pollux. »

« T'en fais pas mal, toi aussi, quand tu t'y mets. »

« Tu dis toujours des choses bizarres, Castiel. Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ? »

« Un jour, Dean. Promis. »

* * *

« Est-ce que tu regrettes, parfois ? »

« Non, grand frère. Je n'ai aucun regret. »

Fin


End file.
